


baby show me (teach me a lesson)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom Choi Soobin, Fingering, M/M, No Smut, Sub Huening Kai, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: soobin and kai spend lunch time for some extra-curricular learning.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	baby show me (teach me a lesson)

Kai could feel the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense as he approached the choir room. He slowed when he reached the door, craning his neck back and forth to assure the hallway was clear, instinctively reaching up to tighten the knot of his tie and smooth the lapels of his jacket. Convinced that he was as alone as he was going to get, he swallowed down the lump in his throat and stepped through the doorway.

"Close it," a smooth, familiar voice called out immediately.

Kai startled but recovered quickly, hastily obeying the command. Only after the latch had caught—after the reassuring click of the lock—did he look up.

Soobin stood at the back of the room, his outfit immaculate as usual, leaning casually up against the trophy case and watching Kai through half-lidded eyes. He smiled at Kai, slight and secretive, beckoning him forward with the crook of one slender finger.

As Kai came closer, Soobin straightened to meet him, dipping his head a little to capture Kai's lips in a deep, claiming kiss. Kai returned it eagerly, his hands winding around Soobin's neck to clutch at the back of his hair, body straining to press closer into Soobin's own.

Soobin chuckled as he pulled away. "Did anyone see you coming here?"

Holding his gaze, Kai slowly shook his head. "No, Mr. Choi."

"Good," Soobin breathed, drawing him close once more and speaking hot into his ear. "Very good, Huening Kai."

"What will you do with me?" Kai dared to ask, lacing his words with a tantalizing hint of innocence, eyes lowered—a tease. He was good at that.

"Hmmmm…" Soobin said, stepping slowly around Kai's body, carefully deliberating. "You look quite dashing in your uniform."

Kai blushed but forced his shoulders further back on instinct, the comment reminding him to present himself as properly as possible.

Soobin hummed again, reaching out to toy with Kai's tie, freeing it from the restraint of his blazer. Suddenly and unmistakably, he yanked it sharply downward.

"On your knees." he all but commanded, and the sharpness in his words made Kai to hesitate as he processed the word, then fumble in his haste to drop down.

" _Soobin_ ," Kai couldn't help but murmur, hoping the name was indistinguishable under his breath, ignoring the best he could the pain of the hard floor pressing into his knees. He nuzzled his face just under the waistband of Soobin's pants, inhaling in search of a faint trace of his familiar scent, reveling in the hardness of Soobin's cock jutting into his cheek.

Soobin fisted his curls, pulled his head harshly backwards until Kai was forced to meet his eyes. "Why are you here, Kai?" he questioned.

Kai swallowed thickly. "I talked back to you, Mr. Choi?" he suggested.

"No."

The word was callous and flat—a slap-in-the-face issued from Soobin's lips. "You are here, Huening," he continued, "For being a tease."

"But sir, I…" Kai started to protest.

"Shut up." Soobin ordered, glaring down at him with something entirely other sparkling in his eyes. "The way you strut around the classroom, the way your fingers stroke the piano keys, the way your ass strains in _those pants_ when you turn to write on the board—I'd say it's time you learned some consequences."

"Yes, sir," Kai said, striving for compliance.

Soobin's eyes narrowed further, his grip on Kai's hair beginning to hurt now. His free hand flew up suddenly, smarting as it smacked against Kai's jaw.

"Open."

Kai did so, fighting back the urge to rub at his sore scalp when Soobin finally released it in favor of attacking the buttons on his pants. Once opened, he shoved them impatiently half-way down his hips to free his cock, immediately thrusting it between Kai's lips.

Kai choked around the mass of him, his eyes tearing, but soon recovered. He worked it around in his mouth, tongue teasing along the length, and forced his throat to relax.

When he looked up, Soobin was watching him carefully, a flicker of concern evident in his eyes. Their gazes locked for a long moment, and then Soobin's hand was back, pressing against the back of Kai's head as he began to fuck his mouth in earnest.

"How is it, Kai?" Soobin's voice was strained but taunting. "How does it feel to take it?"

Kai groaned, an instinctual substitute for answering, and Soobin growled loudly from above him. He knew from experience that his boyfriend wouldn't last long—Soobin had pretty terrible stamina, but as always, Kai found it hot as fuck.

There was little he could do with his mouth given the way Soobin was working him but try to maintain suction, so he concentrated instead on maneuvering Soobin's underwear down a little further to free his balls, fisting both and forcing them apart just enough to trail teasing sensation down his cock.

"Shit, Kai!" Soobin cried.

Just like that, he was spilling down Kai's throat. His hands fell from Kai's head to grip at his shoulders instead as he came down, shuddering with the aftershocks as Kai licked him clean then pulled off, wiping at his mouth.

"Fuck," Soobin said, and Kai smiled, giving him a little time.

Sure enough, Soobin regrouped quickly, resuming his previous posture as he fixed his clothes and then the expression on his face—once again glaring at Kai, still obediently on his knees.

"You appeared to enjoy that a little too much, Kai. I'm not certain it was adequate punishment."

"But Mr. Choi, I—"

"I don't want your excuses, boy!" Kai watched as he looked around, then grabbed the closest few chairs and scooted them together. "Lay down on your stomach, pants down," he said firmly.

Kai's eyes widened for a moment, catching Soobin's own and watching them waver briefly before he caught himself, fixed his gaze on the floor instead and began to unbuckle his belt. Easily dropping everything to his knees at once, he stumbled onto the chairs, wincing at the press of the cold, unyielding plastic against his hard cock. He wiggled around for a while before giving up and settling for something less than comfort, resting his chin on folded arms that jutted awkwardly halfway in the air, as did his feet. Chancing a glance at Soobin, he noted the darkening of desire in his boyfriend's eyes and decided it was more than worth it.

" _God,_ look at you!" Soobin said, voice heavy with awe. He stepped close, running a hand along the dip of Kai's back, down over the curve of his butt and lingered there, rubbing gentle circles. Kai's breath hitched, for one enticing moment believing Soobin was really going to do it—was going to _spank him_ , but instead he parted Kai's cheeks and stared, one finger teasing at his hole.

"Mr. Choi, what are you doing?" Kai asked, voice shaking.

Soobin did smack him then, just once and far too gently, but it was unexpected enough to startle.

"This _ass_ ," Soobin emphasized, "This ass needs to be _owned_ , Kai. Tell me, have you let others have you?"

"H-have me?" Kai repeated. "I… _of course not_ , sir, what kind of boy do you think I am?"

Soobin scoffed. "I'm not sure I can believe you. You seemed _awfully_ good when you were sucking my cock. It appears that you do that a lot."

Kai shook his head as vehemently as he could given his current position. "No, Mr. Choi, I would never…"

"Silence!" Soobin called, and Kai shut up. "Your lesson starts now, Kai. I won't tolerate any more sass."

Kai bit back a retort, his heart rate speeding as Soobin began to dig for something in his pocket. He looked away, wanting to maintain the farce of some mystery even though he was fairly confident now as to how this would proceed.

Sure enough, a few moments later a slick finger pressed against his entrance, sliding inside with little resistance.

"You take it so easily," Soobin said. "Are you really going to tell me that no one's ever done this to you before?"

Kai moaned, biting at his sleeve as Soobin opened him expertly, and didn't answer. "Please, sir," he said instead, thrusting his ass up against the intrusion.

"Such a slut," Soobin told him, but slid in another finger, "—pretending to be such a proper schoolboy in that fucking uniform."

Kai shifted to direct the crook of Soobin's fingers just where he wanted them; he turned to meet Soobin's eyes and whined, begging for a third.

Soobin complied, mouth still running, clearly loving this as much as Kai was. "You take it all too well— look at your ass swallowing my fingers. I don't believe you."

This time when he shook his head the action was slight, requiring too much of Kai's concentration. "Only you," he managed, adding _for the rest of my life_ in his head so it wouldn't _really_ be a lie.

Soobin mirrored the action, his own face smiling haughtily. "You love this. I bet you'd love it even more if I gave you my cock."

A quick glance down assured Kai that yes, this would indeed be a possibility. In some ways, Soobin had the best. stamina. ever.

"Yes, please… _God_ , Soobin…"

"Mr. Choi," Soobin corrected sharply.

"I would say this puts us on a first-name basis, wouldn't you?" Kai shot back, then groaned. "Shit…"

Suddenly Soobin withdrew his fingers, leaving Kai feeling empty, somehow cold. But Soobin was speaking before he had a chance to complain.

"Turn around, on your back."

Kai swallowed and did so. It felt different this way, not exactly more comfortable but at least his dick wasn't being horridly squashed, and one leg was able to casually dangle to the side to permit easier access. God, he hoped Soobin would touch him…

He jarred out of his thoughts with a yelp, for the first time a hint of pain spiking through him as Soobin thrust four fingers into him all at once.

" _Fuck_ , please…" he moaned.

Soobin was watching his face and looked like he might actually consider it, but then he smiled prettily. "Hmmm, no, not this time." He climbed awkwardly onto the chair, straddling Kai's right leg precariously.

"Soo—Mr. Choi, what are you doing?" Kai asked in shock.

But Soobin didn't answer, didn't reprimand him. Instead, he swallowed Kai's cock.

"Oh God…" Kai managed. "This is certainly the best punishment I…"

Soobin slapped at Kai's stomach with his free hand, a gesture clearly meant to shut him up.

"Can I? _Fuck_ , Soobin, I can't anymore, just let me…"

Gone _so_ far beyond permission, Kai threaded both hands through Soobin's hair, eagerly fucking up into his mouth then back down onto his fingers. Soobin's lips were soft and wet wrapped around him, eyes dark with promise, set fixedly on Kai's face, and he knew their game was over.

Unable to hold back any longer, he came with a strangled cry, the joint stimulation causing his pleasure to crest and carry on a little past where it usually ended.

The first thing he noticed when he came down was Soobin rutting frantically against his thigh.

"Whoa, wait…" Kai reached out a firm hand to grip his hip and halt his movement. "You'll never forgive yourself—or me—if you ruin those pants."

Soobin peered up at him, hair sex-mussed in the sexy way that it so rarely was. "You've got a better idea?" he asked, voice rough.

Kai's mind raced. "Oh yes," he said finally, reaching down to tug Soobin up and into a kiss—their first since the scene had started. His hand crept down and pressed just-so, watching Soobin's eyes flutter shut, and he moved quickly to free Soobin of the offending fabric.

"I don't think I've learned my lesson yet," he whispered low in Soobin's ear. "Come on me."

Kai took his mouth again, guiding Soobin's hand to fist his cock then running his own hands over Soobin's back, rucking up his shirt.

It took a little longer this time, Kai greedily swallowing each of Soobin's familiar deep moans until he felt Soobin spurting hot and wet and sticky all over his skin. Finally parting their lips, he brought Soobin's forehead to rest against his, breathing with him until they were both breathing slow and steady once more.

With the press of one last kiss, he nudged Soobin off of him, spinning to sit up in the middle chair once his movements were unrestricted. Kicking off his pants completely, he snatched up his underwear for a quick wipe-down, wincing as he bundled the mess up into a ball.

Soobin had made a beeline for his bag once his clothes were righted and was desperately trying to tame his hair back into some semblance of normal. He glanced over when Kai stood, watched as he carefully zipped up his pants.

"No underwear, Kai? You really are the naughty schoolboy."

Kai smirked. "You're one to talk, _Mr. Choi_."

He watched as Soobin's eyes twinkled at his words, a reaction he had anticipated now that his boyfriend was out of character.

"Thank you for doing this, Kai," Soobin said, stepping closer to him and taking his hands. "I know you don't like to risk doing anything in the school, but…"

"It's a holiday, not even the janitors are here. And I have to admit, that was definitely worth sneaking out from my stuck up family, and 'borrowing' that spare key, and…"

He stopped when Soobin kissed him, happily wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him close.

"And this uniform!" Soobin exclaimed when he pulled away, running a finger down the red piping. "Damn… I see you in this fit everyday and I still get mindblown. That pants really do wonder to your ass."

Kai blushed.

"You only love me for my ass, don’t you?" he asked with mock-hurt.

"That’s one of the reasons yes, but you know I love you more than that." Soobin assured him breathily.

"Aw my gum is so whipped," his boyfriend teased. "So, are we still good for me to come over this weekend?"

"It's not me we need to worry about. Did you clear it with your father?"

Kai nodded. "He's not crazy about the idea, but I'm nineteen, so…"

"Right. And I want your homework done beforehand, baby. Every bit of it, or that's what you'll be doing while you're with me."

Kai knew that Soobin really hated pulling the age card on him (except for their little play), but it was a necessary evil. Soobin already struggled with the morality of their relationship enough without being a distraction from the boy's education and he won’t add to the problem.

But it didn’t mean he’s pleased. "You know, I'd rather spend the time on… other lessons," he added to soften the blow.

Soobin chuckled and grabbed Kai's tie, pulling him forward a bit until Kai could feel Soobin's breath ghosting against his lips.

"I could be good with that."

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to write another sookai smut but this one has been bugging me, so enjoy ig :p


End file.
